New Scouts?????
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: I is about Raye finding a baby and the baby grows up to be Sailor Chibi-Peace - Sailor Peace's daughter and Sailor Chibi-Peace gets attacked by Rubius and then Rubius is defeated and Sailor Peace with her daughter gets sent back to the future.
1. A New Scout!

Jessica walked home from college, keeping her books close as she shivered. The air had suddenly gone cool as she turned the corner towards the park.  
  
Walking past the park, she heard screams and ran towards them. She fell on her back as a youma attacked her, clawing at her clothes.  
  
"Get off me!" Jessica screamed, a pink symbol of a star appearing on her forehead. Pink energy blasted the youma off her as she jumped to her feet. A henshin appeared at her hands and she gripped it, the symbol still on her forehead.  
  
"Peace Star Power!" A bright pink light surrounded her body and transformed her into Sailor Peace.  
  
"I will destroy you! Peace Staff Boom!" A staff appeared in her gloved hands and aimed it at the youma as it shot out thin beams of pink light. It injured the youma as a voice shouted "Moon Sceptre Elimination!"  
  
Gold dust covered the youma, destroying it as Jessica looked at her body wierdly.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked, her arms crossed.  
  
"I am Sailor Peace, I have been awakened to defend my daughter from Rubieus." She told them, feeling strange.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. These are my scouts Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus."  
  
Sailor Peace nodded at each one, her eyes lingering on Sailor Mars.  
  
"Sailor Mars, look after my daughter." Sailor Peace grabbed her college books and sprinted from the park towards her apartment as quick as she could.  
  
"What did she mean by that Rei?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Mars, looking at her intently.  
  
"I don't know Usagi, I will consult the fires tonight." Sailor Mars told them before starting to walk back to the shrine. She thought about what Sailor Peace had meant until her head hit the pillow. 


	2. Rei's Surprise!

Rei woke with a slight yawn and got out of bed. She walked over to dresser and began to brush her black hair, looking in the mirror.  
  
"Rei, come here! I have a job for you." Her grandpa shouted from the living room, waiting for his granddaughter.  
  
"I'm coming Grandpa, don't get your boxers in a twist." Rei muttered the last bit under her breath as she dressed. Wearing her simple temple dress, she walked towards the living room as she froze at the sound of a gurgle.  
  
She gasped as visions rushed through her mind.  
  
"Protect the baby, Sailor Mars." A mysterious woman uttered as she gave Rei one last vision. Tears fell from the woman's eyes as she showed Rei her death before speaking one last time.  
  
"She is your destiny."  
  
The baby began to cry as Rei came to and walked to the living room.  
  
"I found this baby on the step this morning, Rei. Isn't she adorable?" Grandpa asked, adjusting the baby's shawl as Rei instinctively picked her up.  
  
"We'll have to call her Jessica-Rei for now until the authorities are informed." Grandpa told her, admiring the sleeping baby.  
  
"Why Jessica-Rei?" Rei asked in a soft voice, the baby feeling slightly heavier.  
  
"Because Jessica was your mother's name. And Rei is your name. Enough of the questions granddaughter, I must be getting on with my chores." Grandpa told Rei and picked up his broom, whistling. He went outside and started brushing up the leaves with Chad. She saw the coast was clear and felt for her communicator.  
  
Rei flicked open her communicator watch and called for Usagi.  
  
"Come here right now odango atama! I have some news." Rei told Usagi and Luna, ignoring Usagi's cries at being called a meatball head.  
  
"We'll be straight over." Luna told Rei as she closed the communicator.   
  
"Stop being such a crybaby Usagi. Pick up your locket and let's go." Luna ordered Usagi, nudging her locket at her.  
  
Rei paced the living room anxiously, the baby growing heavier with each ten minutes. She looked down and almost screamed as she saw a toddler with tufty brown hair in her arms.  
  
"What's wrong Rei? What's the emergency? I skipped lunch because of you!" Usagi said madly, looking shocked at the child in Rei's arms.  
  
"Who's that?" Luna asked as she took control, ignoring Usagi as she ran about in shock.  
  
"It's Jessica-Raye. My grandpa found her this morning but as soon as I heard her gurgle, I had a vision."  
  
"What was the vision, Rei?" Luna asked, padding the floor with her paw in concentration.  
  
"This woman told me to protect her, that it was my destiny. She knew I was Sailor Mars and what's scarier Luna is that Jessica-Raye's grown since this morning."  
  
"We should call a scout meeting. Usagi, use your communicator and tell the others to come here. This is serious business. After Raia, we should take no precautions." Luna said to them, wondering who this baby could be. 


	3. The Scout's Surprise!

On the other side of town, Jessica gripped the bookshelf heavily as she blacked out. She heard her voice telling the black haired girl to protect the baby before waking up, a textbook on child development covering her face.  
  
"What was all that about?" Jessica whispered, taking the textbook from her face and saw a piece of paper.  
  
She read it aloud before picking up her stuff and leaving the library. She read the leaflet once again as she stood outside the temple and took a deep breath before knocking on the door three times.   
  
The girls were in the middle of an argument over who would read the latest manga when the door knocked.  
  
"It's my turn!" Minako shouted, tugging on Usagi's odango as Ami and Makoto tried to prise them apart.  
  
"I always read it first!" Usagi howled, crying like a little baby as Rei shook her head and answered the door.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Rei asked the black haired girl politely as Jessica tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Well I found your leaflet earlier and it told me to come here. I'm quite interested in temples." Jessica rambled, seeing Rei look at her strangely.  
  
"I'm getting strong vibes from this girl." Rei thought before speaking again.  
  
"You can come in and browse if you like, you'll have to ignore my friends though. My name's Rei, my grandpa owns this temple." Rei told the girl, letting her step inside before shutting the door.  
  
"My name is Jessica. You know, it feels like I've been here before." Jessica said quietly, following Rei into the living room as a triumphant Minako read the manga.  
  
"These are my friends Minako, Odango Atama, Makoto and Ami." Rei pointed out each girl and smiled evilly at Usagi.  
  
"My name is Usagi, not Odango Atama." Usagi told the girl with a gentle smile.  
  
Jessica nodded before saying her name. "My name is Jessica. I'm new here to Tokyo."   
  
She locked eyes with Rei and stood still as a name flashed in her mind.  
  
"Princess Mars." Jessica whispered in awe, curtsying. "I have been searching for you since I was awakened."   
  
Rei looked at Jessica with a frightened look, wondering how the girl knew her identity.  
  
"I am Sailor Peace." Jessica told them all after realising they were sailor scouts like her.  
  
They were about to speak as a teenager stood in the doorway. She looked at the woman in front of her and held her staff tightly.  
  
"Mother." 


	4. Rubieus' Attack!

Jessica spun on her heels and looked at the sixteen year old girl. She looked similar to her with purple eyes and a long brown braid that reached her shoulders. The girl wore a sailor scout uniform with pink bows, glove bands and choker. Her collar, skirt, locket and ankle boots were blue.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked the girl, seeing the colour slip from Jessica's face.  
  
"I am Sailor Chibi-Peace. I was sent here to find my mother Sailor Peace and to defeat Sailor Giga." The girl said fiercely, holding her sceptre tight.  
  
"Your my daughter?" Jessica asked before she fainted, falling into Makoto's strong arms.  
  
"Sailor Giga? I thought Raia had destroyed her." Usagi said, holding her locket tight.  
  
"She did but Sailor Giga is back and she's resurrected a few generals of Diamond's. Rubieus is on his way as we speak." Sailor Chibi-Peace knelt down and kissed her mother's forehead.  
  
A pink star appeared and a pink beam surrounded Jessica as she transformed. The others watched in amazement as the two Peace scouts stood up and did a Sailor V sign.  
  
"That's mine!" Minako whined as an explosion sounded outside.  
  
"Come out to play Sailor Scouts. Don't make me huff and puff you away." Rubieus said mockingly as everyone ran outside.  
  
"Let's transform scouts!" Sailor Peace shouted at them, spinning her staff.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
Sailor Peace stood there in her uniform forgetting about Rubieus. She had long black hair with pink bows, choker, skirt, collar and armbands with a purple locket. She ran forward in her orange pumps, the heels clicking against the hard pavement and held her staff tight.  
  
The scouts had barely transformed when Rubieus blasted energy at them. Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter when flying, hitting the temple wall hard.  
  
"Peace Sceptre Boom!" Sailor Peace's staff shot out pink beams of light towards Rubieus as Sailor Chibi-Peace shouted "Chibi-Peace Conquer Surround!"  
  
Her sceptre shot out beams of white light and mixed with the pink beams. They hit Rubieus hard and they exploded as he disappeared.  
  
"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted, filling the area with bubbles and looked around for Rubieus with her computer.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Peace felt a hand cover her mouth and her body froze as Rubieus cackled.  
  
"Thanks for the scout Sailor Trash! I'll try to get her back to you in one piece." Rubeius mocked them and disappeared again as Sailor Peace shouted her name.  
  
She fell to her knees, banging the ground with her fist as salty tears fell from her eyes. She had just met and lost her only daughter.  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus got up, rubbing their heads as they walked towards the other scouts.  
  
They watched Sailor Peace as Artemis came running towards them.  
  
"Sailor Mars! Did you find a baby on your doorstep this morning?" He asked her, gaspings for breath.  
  
"Yeah I did Artemis but Rubieus has captured her." Sailor Mars told the Lunarian advisor quietly.  
  
"We need to find her and fast! She has the gift that will destroy any henchmen that Sailor Giga resurrected! Luna, get the locator." Artemis said to them, watching his wife.  
  
"Luna Magic Transform!" Luna shouted as she spun round. A blue small locator fell to the floor as Sailor Mercury picked it up.  
  
"Use that to find Sailor Chibi-Peace, Sailor Mercury and hurry!" Luna urged the smart scout, seeing her face work furiously.  
  
"She's in the future Moon Kingdom." 


	5. The Future Once Again

The scouts looked at Sailor Mercury in shock at the words she uttered. She waited for some sort of reply, unaware of the visible blue orbs in the bushes.  
  
Rini watched from the shadows, gasping and held her time key tight.  
  
_"Pu, please believe in me. I have to protect my family."_ She whispered to the time key. Her Luna P hung in the air near her head, the eyes twinkling as Pu heard her prayer.  
  
_"Do not worry, Small Lady. Sailor Chibi-Peace needs your help, so does Sailor Moon."_ Pu said quietly from the greenery, stepping out and picking the small girl up.   
  
_"Pluto Teleport."_ She said softly to the pink haired girl, a flash of light covering them and they were gone.  
  
Luna sensed Sailor Pluto's power and shook it off, taking charge of the situation.  
  
_"Scouts! Use your teleport!"_ Luna called at them urgently, seeing them hold hands and close their eyes.  
  
_"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Peace Star Power!"_  
  
The scouts arrived at the ivy-covered gates, a voice laughing behind them.  
  
_"You thought you could waltz in like guests at a tea party? No chance Sailor Twits!"_  
  
_"Emerald Fan Flail!"_ Emerald shook her fan as her earrings grew bright green, the light surrounding the fan as she let go.  
  
_"Sailor Moon!"_ Sailor Peace shouted as the fan headed toward them, pulling the small girl close as they hit the floor.  
  
The fan hit the scouts, narrowly avoiding the two huddled on the floor and Emerald cackled her irritating laugh as she walked towards them.  
  
_"Sailor Giga will pay a bounty for you Sailor Twits."_ Emerald stated lazily, flapping her fan as the energy trapped the scouts in her fan.  
  
She looked at it and shuddered, seeing the five scouts on each fan piece.  
  
She missed the girls hidden in the ivory as she walked into the now encroaching fog, disappearing with each step.  
  
Sailor Peace opened one eye, looking around as she panted heavily. Slowly getting to her feet, she saw Sailor Moon stir and pulled her up.  
  
_"You okay, Usagi?"_ She asked, brushing the leaves out of their hairs and checked her over.  
  
_"I'm f-f-fine."_ Sailor Moon stuttered, reeling from the fact that Sailor Peace had saved her. Giving the older girl a bright smile, she looked at the foggy skies.  
  
_"Where has everyone else gone, Jessica? Rei, Minako, Lita, Ami! Where are you all? I have to find them! I can't do this on my own."_ Sailor Moon cried, running to the gates and rattling them.  
  
Sailor Peace gave a little sigh and followed her, taking Sailor Moon into her arms.  
  
_"You're not alone, Odango Atama. I am here. You haven't had any trouble before."_ Sailor Peace stroked Sailor Moon's buns affectionately, lifting up the girl's chin.  
  
_"You've defeated Beryl, Wiseman and many youma. Your friends will never leave you, they are always here."_ Sailor Peace placed Sailor Moon's hand on her heart.  
  
_"Thank you Sailor Peace."_ Sailor Moon wiped her tears away and saw something pink in the shrubs.  
  
_"I think someone came with us, Sailor Peace." _Sailor Moon took slow steps towards the thing and pulled the bushes back.  
  
Rini woke, opening her eyes and screaming as she saw Sailor Moon. Sailor Peace looked amusingly over her shoulder.  
  
_"Usagi! Don't scare me like that."_ Rini told her future mother, jumping to her feet and holding her Luna P tight.  
  
_"How did you get here Rini? I thought you was at school."_ Sailor Moon put her hands on her hips and pretended to look angry.  
  
_"I followed because I don't want Sailor Chibi Peace to be hurt! Come on Odango Atama!"_ Rini told them, blowing a raspberry as she pulled the gates open and started running.  
  
_"Rini! Come back!"_ Sailor Moon shrieked, sweat dropping as she followed. Sailor Peace stayed close to Sailor Moon; following the pink haired rabbit as she lead them to the Moon Palace. 


	6. Battle Of The Scouts

The two older girls slowed down as Rini fell over a stone, the fog beginning to fight against them.  
  
_"Rini, it's just a little scratch. No need to cry."_ Sailor Peace told the young girl, checking her knee and lifting her up in her arms.  
  
_"You always did know what to say Sailor Peace."_ King Endymion spoke from within the fog, his suit a bare glimmer in the light.  
  
_"Your highness."_ Sailor Peace whispered, looking about her as Sailor Moon watched them.  
  
_"To find Sailor Chibi-Peace and the palace, you must follow your hearts. The fog is only but a test."_ King Endymion told them, his hazy image disappearing, leaving the two girls confused.  
  
_"Does he always do that?"_ Sailor Peace asked Sailor Moon as she nodded and they started to walk. Rini slept in her arms, their footsteps loud upon the gravelly pathway as Sailor Peace kept a constant look out.   
  
Sailor Moon kept quiet, thinking about her friends and stopped.  
  
_"We're here."  
_  
_"Are you sure? All I can see is fog and I don't hear anyone."_ Sailor Peace mentioned, seeing the cold glare in Sailor Moon's eyes.  
  
_"I'm the Moon Princess, of course I know. Now take my hand, we can teleport."_ Sailor Moon gripped Sailor Peace's hand and closed her eyes, a golden aura enveloping her small form.  
  
_"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Peace Star Power!"_  
  
A pink aura covered herself and Rini, feeling a slight tug and fell onto hard ground. She cursed quietly, seeing Sailor Moon's eyes grow wide. They watched the fight from behind an overturned table.  
  
_"Poor little Peace Princess. Join me and you will be powerful, I can feel the urge inside you."_ Rubieus stroked the young girl's cheek, falling to the floor with a loud smack as Sailor Chibi-Peace batted him away with her sceptre.  
  
_"I will not join you evil scum! Go to hell! Peace Sceptre Punish!"_ Sailor Chibi-Peace called out, aiming her sceptre at Rubieus and it shot out fast balls of golden energy. He rolled over, trying to avoid them, his strength decreasing with each hit.  
  
He jumped up and drew a sword from air, clashing it with Sailor Chibi-Peace's sceptre. They fought weapon to weapon in the ballroom, Sailor Moon looking at Sailor Peace before asking her.  
  
_"Sailor Peace, what would happen if Sailor Chibi-Peace used her gift?"  
  
"Fragments of my memory tell me that she loses her memory as well as her Sailor Scout powers. That's if she uses her whole power. The blast would hit us too, but it would not affect us much."_ Sailor Peace told the princess, held back tears choking her voice.  
  
_"Rubieus, can't you just kill her already? I'm getting bored."_ Emerald said, standing at the sidelines. She fluttered her fan irritatedly and watched. 


	7. Last Fight for Sailor ChibiPeace

_"Moon Tiara Action!"_ Sailor Moon stood up, pulling her tiara from her forehead and held it as a golden discus.  
  
_"Eat dust, Emerald!"_ Sailor Moon aimed for the fan and threw it, hoping with all her heart it destroys it.  
  
She howled, briefly teleporting as the discus shattered the fan. Four different coloured bodies appeared, as it formed four scouts. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus laid on the floor groggily, ignoring the fight.  
  
_"Damn you Sailor Twit! That was my best fan as well!"_ Emerald said angrily, blasting energy at the table. It shattered under the pressure, leaving Sailor Moon, Sailor Peace and Rini unprotected.  
  
Sailor Peace placed Rini on the floor and ran to her daughter, standing by her side.  
  
_"Emerald, if you want to destroy Sailor Moon, you have to go through me first!"_ Sailor Peace called madly, brandishing her staff like a baton.  
  
_"Oh please, a silly scout like you. I don't think so."_ Emerald said vainly, fluffing her green hair.  
  
Rubieus levitated beside Emerald, breathing heavily as pain soared through his arms. His sword clattered to the floor, Sailor Peace looking reassuringly at her daughter as they both nodded.  
  
They both summoned up their powers and shouted at the same time.  
  
_"Peace Justice Magic!"_ Sailor Peace commanded, her staff rising in the air as it formed a ball of pink arrows.  
  
_"Peace Gift Destroy!"_ Sailor Chibi-Peace's sceptre spun in a circle as it shot out a mixture of scarlet moons and earths.  
  
The two attacks swirled and formed together a new attack.  
  
_"Peace Gift Magic!"_   
  
They both shot out their staff and sceptre, the attack hitting Rubieus and Emerald hard. They screamed as it destroyed them, their energies exploding in one big bang, knocking the Peace scouts off their feet.  
  
Sailor Chibi-Peace hit the concrete floor and fainted as Sailor Peace grabbed her.  
  
_"Rini, quick, use your Luna P!"_  
  
Rini shot towards them, a small black Luna following her and held it up.  
  
_"Luna P Magic!"_ She ran in a circle, bouncing the ball and it flew up. With a sudden cloud of smoke, it turned into a medical kit.  
  
Sailor Mercury rushed over and applied the bandages to Sailor Chibi-Peace's stomach wound.  
  
Sailor Moon and her three protecters walked over slowly, tears at their eyes.  
  
_"She was so young."  
_  
Sailor Chibi-Peace's eyes flickered open slightly, seeing the tears on her mother's face.  
  
_"I'm still here mother. I still have my memory."_ She coughed, wincing in pain as she tried to sit up.  
  
_"Rest darling. It's over now baby, we're going home."_ Sailor Peace told the young girl, smoothing the unruly bangs from her face.  
  
Sailor Moon watched, slowly turning around to see two figures at the door.  
  
_"Welcome my children."_ A golden voice said, the light reflecting off her beautiful aura.  
  
_"Neo-Queen Selenity."_ Sailor Moon said in an awed voice. 


	8. End of a New Discovery : Beginning of a ...

The others watched in amazement as the King and Queen gracefully walked towards them, picking up Rini as she jumped at them.  
  
_"Mommy! Daddy!"_  
  
The scouts watched and faithfully bowed.  
  
_"You have saved our kingdom from two ruthless enemies. Thank you."_ Neo-Queen Selenity told them, her blue eyes showing wisdom and grace.  
  
_"Sailor Chibi-Peace, I want to thank you for your bravery. You are a true protector of the Moon Court, I welcome you. And Sailor Peace, along with your daughter, you have proved yourself worthy."_ She waved her hand a little and two crescent moons imprinted upon their staff and sceptre.   
  
_"Sailor Mars, do not blame yourself for Sailor Chibi-Peace being taken. It is all destiny and I am honoured by your willingness to protect others, even those who you do not know."_ Sailor Mars curtsied before the Queen, her face slightly red from the praise.  
  
King Endymion smiled graciously at each bowing scout and spoke aloud to them.  
  
_"Every year to this day, I will hold a banquet to celebrate Peace Day as a reminder of the victory we recieved today."_   
  
The Peace Scouts blushed at their achievement and started laughing along with the others as Sailor Moon's stomach rumbled.  
  
_"Sailor Moon, your stomach seems to agree with my announcement."_ King Endymion said with a royal laugh, looking about for a servant.  
  
Later on that day, the banquet was indeed held. Neo-Queen Selenity and King Endymion sat at the head of the table in their thrones as they watched the others eat.  
  
King Endymion took his glass and lifted it up.  
  
_"I would like to propose a toast. I would like to say thank you to Sailor Peace and Sailor Chibi-Peace for their bravery. The scars they bear will always make them remember the day they achieved victory and Moon history. Hear hear."_   
  
He raised his glass and took a sip of the champage, seeing the others do the same.  
  
A man stood nervously near Neo-Queen Selenity's throne and she waved him over.  
  
_"What is it?"_ She asked conscentiously, hearing his quiet reply.  
  
_"Excuse me my lady but there are some people waiting to see you. They say it is important."  
_  
_"Tell them to come in."_ She watched his back as he opened the doors wide and four scouts walked in.  
  
The scouts watched them, taking in everything about them. Sailor Peace attentively took detail of each scout, descriptions running through her mind as she just watched in amazement.  
  
The tallest scout had smiled at Rini as she gripped her garnet orb tight, her black hair streaked with green. She wore a black sailor fuku with a red brooch, it fitting her figure perfectly, making her seem gloomy and forboding.  
  
_"She looks like she was a widow, someone who was meant to be alone."_ Sailor Peace thought with wonder as her eyes drifted to the next girl.  
  
The girl had wavy shoulder length turquoise hair, matching her blue eyes. Her sailor fuku was a mixture of sea green and blue, the colours representing her element. She smiled at the tall skinny girl next to her.  
  
_"She must be of a water element like Sailor Mercury."_ Sailor Peace assumed, following the girl's eyes to the next person.  
  
A girl stood there with her arms crossed, her blonde hair cropped in a boy's style. Her sailor fuku was a mixture of navy blue and yellow, her facial expression slightly softening at the sight of Neo-Queen Selenity.  
  
Sailor Peace's eyes travelled to the last scout, a small girl.  
  
Her black cropped hair fell about her shoulders as she coughed, getting a look from the three others. Her eyes were a mesmerising purple, feeling entranced by them as she noticed her sailor fuku. It was made up of light dark blue with wine red, her hand clutching a glaive. Her head swivelled, locking eyes with Sailor Peace, her hair glinted bits of purple.  
  
It felt like forever before Neo-Queen Selenity spoke each scout's name. The girl broke eye contact and looked meekly at the floor.  
  
_"Everyone, these scouts are Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn."  
_  
Everyone looked shocked at the news and began asking questions.  
  
Sailor Peace raised her voice loudly and asked them a question.  
  
_"What are you doing here and how come we haven't heard of you?"_  
  
Rini spoke up from her dinner and told the confused girl.  
  
_"They are here to help us defend against Sailor Giga and you will meet them in the future."_  
  
King Endymion saw the raucous this caused and nodded at Sailor Pluto.  
  
_"I think it is time for you to return to the past, to protect it for our sakes. Sailor Peace and Sailor Chibi-Peace will stay here with Rini for the time being as arranged earlier."_  
  
Sailor Moon and her four protectors nodded, standing in the middle of the banquet room as Sailor Pluto held out her staff.  
  
Black energy swirled around her as she called "Time Staff Past!" It suddenly went black as the scouts woke up at Rei's temple.  
  
They stretched their aching muscles and looked at each other, not saying a word.  
  
_"I'm glad the future is safe once again."_ Rei said as they detransformed.  
  
_"Me too. I just hope they destroy Sailor Giga before it is too late."_ Ami said intelligently, packing her stuff away.  
  
_"Me too. There are too many guys we've got to meet."_ Lita said, her mind drifting off as she saw Chad.  
  
_"Who ate all the cookies?"_ Usagi and Minako asked at the same time as Usagi tripped over Ami's bag.  
  
Rei sweat dropped and muttered.  
  
_"Sailor Moon can save the world but Usagi can't watch where her big clown feet are going."_  
  
A dark figure watched through the window at the argument, the light reflecting on her glasses as she smiled. Turning her back, she slowly walked away and realised that her job was done for now. The moonlight shone on her black hair, her green streaks barely visible. Fading into the bushes, she sensed Sailor Giga's power and the sudden loss of the scouts. A tear fell to the floor, grieving for the ones she had lost.  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
Another story finished! The ending is suppose to be a lead on for the second, doubt that it will be. It's just Sailor Pluto lol. The second one is about the finding of Sailor Peace Maker and stuff.  
  
Gomen!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
P.S I own Jessica, Jessica-Rei, Sailor Peace and Sailor Chibi-Peace as well as their corresponding attacks. Email me for usage. 


	9. New Scouts Original Story

New Scouts?????????  
Raye had woken up to find a baby in her arms and she was about to scream when she heard a voice "Sailor Mars look after this baby , guard her with your life , she is your future , your destiny." The baby started crying and Raye instinctively picked her up. Raye rocked the baby back to sleep and placed her on her bed. Later , when Raye was feeding the baby , Serena came round with Luna to see her. "Raye whose is that baby ?" Luna and Serena asked at the same time and Raye replied "I don't know I was told to guard her with my life " "Eww you have to change its nappy Raye and I'm not helping you" Serena screamed at Raye. "Luna it's really strange but this baby has doubled in size since this morning." Raye explained to Luna the cat "I think we should call a Scout Meeting." Luna said. Mina and Lita arrived at Raye's Temple to find Raye holding a child and Serena eating like a pig. "Whoa what's with the kid Raye is it yours and Micheal's (her boyfriend) ????" Lita joked. "No Lita it isn't Micheal's and I have to look after her coz she's my destiny whatever that means?" Mina said "Raye let me hold her please ?" Raye gave her the baby to hold and as soon as Mina held the kid she started to cry. Raye instinctively took her off Mina and rocked her to sleep . "Shhh you'll wake her and she can't get back sleep then."  
Amy arrived and Luna started the meeting"Right scouts I've called the meeting as Raye found a baby this morning and she is growing rapidly . She has to guard this baby with her life and the rest of you scouts has to help her." "Wait a sec Luna I'll just go and check on her " Raye goes to the baby and checked on her when she shouts "Scouts come here the baby has grown and she is still growing ." The baby was now 10 years old with brown shoulder length hair and she was wearing a Sailor Scout Uniform which looked liked Sailor Peace's. "Raye that kid looks like Sailor Peace and she has the same Sailor uniform as her !" Serena exclaimed and Raye denied it "She does not it's just a coincidence. " Rubieus was watching this and realised that the Scouts had Sailor Chibi-Peace who held the power to destroy the Negaverse once and for all. "That child must be destroyed Rubieus and she is growing rapidly " Wiseman instructed and Rubieus replied "How can I when those Sailor Scouts are there protecting the child ?" "That child is the daughter of Sailor Peace but in the future Sailor Mars raised her up as Sailor Peace was too busy looking after Sailor Chibi-Moon (Reenie)." Wiseman boomed at him.  
By now Sailor Chibi-Peace was 16 years old and she was holding a small sceptre in her hand. "Who are you? " Raye asked her "I am Sailor Chibi-Peace Protector of Neo-Queen Serenity and Small Lady " She replied. Jessica arrived and when she saw Sailor Chibi-Peace she fainted. Lita caught Jessica and layed her on Raye's bed. Sailor Chibi-Peace ran to Jessica and she said "Is that you Sailor Peace , I've found you at last !" She shouted as she hugged her. Jessica hugged Sailor Chibi-Peace feebly as she tried to regain her strength. There was a loud rumbling noise and the roof was ripped off Raye's Temple. "So we meet again Sailor Trash and whose this ?" Rubieus said "A new scout I believe is it Sailor Chibi-Peace from the 30th Century " He added. " Mercury Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mars Star Power !" "Peace Star Power!" "Peace Prism Power!" "Moon Crystal Power!" All the Scouts transformed and positioned them selves ready for Rubieus to attack. Sailor Chibi-Peace was wearing a light-pink Sailor uniform with pink boots up to her knees and her brown hair was tied back in one long braid. Her sceptre was small and had the symbol of the Moon on the handle.   
"In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted at Rubieus , he replied "Give us your best shot Sailor Trash!" "Chibi-Peace Sceptre Boom!" Sailor Chibi-Peace's sceptre shot a long pink beam of light towards Rubieus and it gathered then hovered near him. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Sailor Mercury filled the area with bubbles and it became foggy. "Peace Conquer Surround!" Sailor Peace's staff spun around and shot out beams of white light towards Rubieus. Sailor Peace's attack joined Sailor Chibi-Peace's ball of pink light. The red ball of energy (the beams of white and pink light had mixed together) surrounded Rubieus and exploded.  
Rubieus had appeared behind Sailor Chibi-Peace and grabbed her. "Thanks for the new Scout Sailor Trash!" he said as he disappeared. Artemis soon appeared saying he had some information for the scouts "Sailor Mars did you have a baby sent to you to protect?  
She is Sailor Chibi-Peace the future protector of Small Lady and she has the power to destroy the Negaverse." "Too late Artemis Rubieus has Sailor Chibi-Peace!" Luna told him. "Luna Magic Transform!" Luna spun round while saying this and she appeared with a locator. "Sailor Mercury use this to find Sailor Chibi-Peace" Luna instructed "Right Luna Sailor Chibi-Peace appears to be in 30th Century in the Moon Kingdom " Sailor Moon saw Reenie and asked her if she could use her time key. "Why do you need it Sailor Moon?" Reenie asked "Well I need to go save Sailor Chibi-Peace and bring back here" Sailor Moon replied . "Sailor Chibi-Peace is in trouble! Time Key Activate! Take us to the future!" Reenie shouted. The Scouts found them selves in the Moon Kingdom in the 30th Century and the  
future Prince Darien appeared. "Scouts follow me I will take you to Sailor Chibi-Peace." Reenie and the Scouts followed him to the disintergrating castle when he said "Scouts you must find her on your own. " Prince Darien disappeared and they heard Rubieus cackling at Sailor Chibi-Peace.   
"I will never give in to the NegaMoon! Peace Sceptre punish!" Sailor Chibi-Moon shouted and her sceptre shot out fast balls of energy towards Rubieus. Everytime the balls hit him it lowered his strength and Wiseman appeared. "Jessica what will happen if Sailor Chibi-Peace used her gift to destroy the Negaverse?" Serena asked Jessica.  
"Well what I can remember is that she loses her memory and her Sailor Scout powers. She becomes a normal girl and she'll never remember that she saved the world. As a side effect she'll hit us too but we won't be badly hurt. I'm gonna help her as she is my daughter" Jessica replied. Sailor Chibi-Peace summoned up all her strength to use her special attack when her mother Sailor Peace joined her. "Peace Justice Magic!" " Peace Gift Destroy!" Sailor Peace's staff rose into the air and shot pink arrows towards Rubieus. They hit him causing him much damage and Sailor Chibi-Peace's sceptre shot out a mixture of scarlet moons and earths towards Rubieus destroying the Negaverse as well as him. Sailor Chibi-Peace fainted into Sailor Peace's arms and the Scouts ran over. "Luna P Magic" A medical kit appeared in Reenie's hand and she opened it. Sailor Chibi-Peace had a cut across her stomach from when Rubieus attacked her earlier which Jessica bandaged up.   
Sailor Chibi-Peace opened her eyes to find her mother and the Scouts crying. She said "Mother why are you crying ? I'm alright now because I didn't use my gift ." "Jessica ran to Sailor Chibi-Peace and hugged her "It's all over now baby no more fighting we're going home."   
Mina realised that the castle had returned to its former self and that Neo-Queen Serenity was walking towards the Scouts. "Mommy! Daddy!" Reenie shouted as she hugged both her parents. The Scouts bowed before Neo-Queen Serenity and she said "Sailor Peace Sailor Chibi-Peace I know that you are capable of looking after the Moon Kingdom while I'm not here. Sailor Mars you failed in your duty after letting Rubieus capture her and Sailor Scouts I am honoured by your bravery. You guys must be pretty hungry after all that fighting so I am holding a banquet in honour of you Scouts." Serena's stomach grumbled and Prince Darien said "Your stomach is thinking for you again Sailor Moon " which everyone laughed. The Scouts were having their lunch with Neo-Queen Serenity and Prince Darien when a servent came in. "Excuse me my lady but there are some people waiting to see you" he said and Neo-Queen Serenity replied "Asked them is it important and if it is let they come in to see me." The door opened to reveal 4 Sailor Scouts and they said "Neo-Queen Serenity we are here at your service to defeat the NegaMoon family." "Sailor Moon these scouts are Sailor Pluto , Sailor Neptune , Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus " Prince Darien explained and the Scouts having their lunch gasped. "Who are you ?" Sailor Moon asked and Reenie replied for the new Scouts "Sailor Moon they are the Sailor Scouts who came to help you in the future. "  
Neo-Queen Serenity said "Sailor Moon I think it's time for you to return to the past and help protect Earth once again" and Sailor Pluto held out her staff when she said "Time Staff Past!" The scouts woke up in Raye's Temple where everything was back to normal but Reenie was back in the future with her mother and Sailor Peace. 


End file.
